We have to get Ang, it’s very important!
by Jaq's-Out-Punching-Werewolves
Summary: Angela sat up screaming her head off... The cloaked figure moved swiftly across the room to Angela..." Something is out to get Angela. What is it about Angela that has the cloaked figure breaking into the Cullen's house? Different type of Angela story.
1. Angela

**Again tonight, my Beta tiarne hasn't seen this. But i'm not sure if i'm going to keep going I want to see your response to it. if you like it i'll continue but if i get too many saying that you don't like it i'm stopping it.**

**Make sure to read Bella's fight and The Strangers! and soon Past, Present and Future!**

**REVIEW!**

BPOV

"The Weddings a month off Bella, you need to pay attention!" Alice said to me as I walked over to the window in Charlie's small kitchen and looked out at the dark and stormy night.

Alice had wedding plans all over the kitchen benches and table. Charlie had gone to Billy's to watch the game, but I think he just said that so he could get away from the thought that the wedding was getting closer and soon I would be leaving him but in more ways then he could ever know.

Alice had kick Edward out much to my dismay saying that he couldn't know what I was going to look like and that we were going over details he wasn't allowed to know. It was sad see him go as a tiny little pixie pushed my angel out the front door.

A blot of lighting came down from the black sea that was the sky. I sighed loudly and turned back to Alice. Her eyes were glazed over, she was having a vision. I strode across the room to stand infrount of her.

Her eyes came back as she let out a gasp and ran out the room. "Alice?" I called as I followed her into the hallway to find her opening the front door and going out in the rain to her car, then turned back when she saw me standing in the doorway and ran back to me.

"May I?" She asked stopping just infrount of me.

"Go ahead." She picked me up and ran back to the car and placed me in the passenger seat.

She sped off through the streets. I didn't bother to complain about the speed she wouldn't listen to me anyway. "Alice where are we going?" Before she could answer we came to a stop out the front of Angela's house. All lights were off but one which was Angela's room.

Alice turned the engine off then turned to me. "We have to get Ang, it's very important." We got out of the car and ran up to the door. Alice didn't bother to knock just ran upstairs.

"Hello?" Angela's voice called through the house.

"Ang, it's Bella and me, we have to go." Alice called back to her.

"What's the matter? Why do we have to go?" her voice was shaking a little

"I'll explain on the way."

Alice reached the landing before me and ran into Angela's room. By the time I got there Alice was carrying Angela out the door with a bag over her arm.

"What is going on? How can you lift me?" Angela's voice was almost hysteric.

"Like I said I'll explain on the way but right now we have to get you out of here." We ran out to the car and once we were all in it Alice sped off towards the Cullen's house.

"WHAT THE HELL? DO YOU WANT TO KILL US ALICE? SLOW DOWN." Angela cried, her face full of fear.

"Ang it's ok." I cooed to her holding her shaking body. I still didn't know what was happening and that scared me too, but Angela needed me right now.

Angela whimpered as she shock in my arms.

As soon as the car had come to a stop right infrount of the Cullen's front door Angela stumbled out of the car, but fell on the ground.

Edward was already picking her up as I got out. I noticed the entire Cullen family outside. Jasper was just behind them not wanting to get to close to Angela and I.

"Alice what's the matter? You didn't mention it in your call." By now we were all soaking wet. "Let's go inside and get changed first though." Carlisle said as the went back inside.

Just as I went over to Angela she collapsed in Edward's arms. He carried her and I walked next to them. When we got inside, one of the coaches had a couple of towels on the end of it. Edward placed Angela on the coach that had the towels on it. The rest of the Cullen's came back into the room in clean and dry clothes.

Edward grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me before grabbing another one and placing it over Angela. Then pulled me over to a love seat and put me onto his lap.

Once everyone was seated Carlisle spoke again.

"Ok, Alice, what is going on?"

"It's Ang-"

"Gee who wouldn't have guessed that one." Emmett said sarcastically and received a slap from Rosalie and a glare from Esme. Angela woke up and looked wildly around.

"As I was saying. It's Ang; I had a vision of Bella and me taking Ang away before a cloaked figure could get her. There is something about Ang that is really important but I can't work out what it is."

"What are you all talking about? What's going on?" her voice petrified.

Emmett disappeared and returned with a bottle of cyclopropane and a towel. He put the bottle against the towel then the towel to Angela's face. She was instantly knocked out.

Once he sat back down next to Rose she thumped him harder this time, while everyone else glared at him.

**Didn't gve you much did I?**

**REVIEW! NOW!**


	2. What the hell Emmett!

**I amd so, so sorry guys!**

**I didn't like breaking my promise to have more chapters up by the end of the weekend.**

**I have a huge, huge writers block and it's killing me!! AHHH!!**

**I've also been pre-occuipided with a whole lot a family crap going on right now. school has been annying the crap outta me coz i gotta deal with that as well as the family stuff. I can't find the time lately coz of work and basketball.**

**so so sorry again, to show u how sorry I am, this hasn't even been seen by Tiarne my beta yet, so sorry for mistakes.**

**please review it would cheer me up coz i need cheering up :(**

BPOV

"What the hell did you do that for Emmett?" I asked while resisting the urge to thump him, and won because the side that told me to not punch him reminded me of the consaquensies of what happens when I decid to try to punch a mythalogical creature.

"Being helpful, by shutting her up, until we work out whats happening to her." He had a huge grinn streched across his face.

"She could have helped us though." Annoyance clear in my voice.

"Bella's right Emmett." Carlisle backed me up "Alice can you see anything new?" Everyone turned to look a Alice, who was still and her eyes were glazed back over for the second time tonight.

APOV

As I looked into the future a voice entered my head.

"Alice, don't tell them anything! I'll be there tomorrow night at twilight. I'll explain everything then. Just keep Angela there and do not let her leave." The voice dissapeared into the distance before I could say anything.

My eyes refocused like they normally did after a vision. I notice that everyone was looking at me apart from Angela.

"Ah, it's hard to explain. Well um..." I didn't know how to tell them what just happened. Oh god! Bella's starting to rubb off on me when she can't spit something out when she's talking to Edward. Edward frowned at my thought, so I stuck my toung out at him.

"Well, I... I didn't have... a vision.-" _Edward, did you hear what I just heard when you all thought I was having a vision?_

He was shaking his head before I even finished. Damn! He can't help me.

"-But I.. I heard a voice in my head. It.. It um... said that we were to... keep Ang here and... and... that who ever was speaking... or I dunno what you would call it... that they would be... here tomorrow at... twilight to explain it all." Jasper pulled me into his arms seating me on his lap and rested his head on top of my head that lent agenst his chest.

"Well I guess that will just have to wait and see what happens tomorrow night." Carlisle got up as he spoke "I'm off to my shift at the hospital, I'll be back at 7 am."

**I know i'm a shit so u don't need to tell me this was very short.**

**gonna start on the next chapter right now just gotta picture the mystory voice.**


	3. Shit! There he is!

**Ok, I have a feew things to say, some good and some bad. I'll start with the bad first.**

**If you don't already know Stepheine Meyer is most likly NOT continuing with Midnight Sun. if you have facebook go and join all the potitions on there and do what ever you can to get Midnight Sun back up and running.**

**i know it's not a very long chapter but i thought that i had better get what i have out before too long, i know where i'm going i just have to fill in the middle.**

**I need a new Beta as Tirane disided that she didn't want to do it any more.**

**i haven't been getting many reviews on my storys so i don't know if u guys like whats happening or not.**

**now to the good.**

**If you would like to be my beta send me a message telling me why you want to be my beta.**

EPOV

When Carlisle had returned back from the hospital he came to find me where I sat outside my room back agenst the wall.

_Alice heard or seen anything else Edward?_

"Nothing of importance"

_Where's Angela?_

"Sleeping in my room."

_So where is Bella?_

"Also sleeping in my room. She insisted that Angela sleeps in the bed while she took the couch."

_What about the spare room?_

"Bella wanted Ang to stay with her."

_So why are you out here then?_

"Alice didn't think it would be very good if Angela woke up and found me in the room, and I saw her point. Angela is going to wake up in-" I cheacked my watch which read 7:03 "-2 minutes"

_So where is Alice?_

"In ther-" Alice was having a vision, her thoughts started up like a movie.

VISION:

The person in an ebony black cloak floated up to my room then smashed though the window.

Glass smashed all over Bella -who was asleep on the couch right under the window- cutting her on the face and right arm which weren't covered by the blanckets. She woke shocked, but when she noticed the glass in her face and arm she screamed out in pain.

Alice couldn't move, she just stood frozen, while I stood in the doorway and couldn't move anywhere either, a berwilldered exspression on my face. The rest of my family stood behind me. Jasper was strangely the first person behind me.

Angela sat up screaming her head off, but her eyes stayed close.

The cloaked figure moved swiftly across the room to Angela. Just as they were about to pick her up her eyes opened and they shot back out the window faster then what they came in.

Alie shot up off the ground, I feel into the room with my family falling ontop of me.

VISION END.

"Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme quick!" I said as I jumped up off the ground.

_Jasper: Edward what is it?_

Esme: _Is everyone going to be ok?_

Emmett:_ Is a fight going down?_

Rosalie: _Damn now I have to stop playing with Emmett._

Carlise:_ What did Alice see_

Alice: _SHIT! There he is!_

Just as I opened the door it everthing repeated like it had in the vision.

The person in an ebony black cloak floated up to my room then smashed though the window.

Glass smashed all over Bella -who was asleep on the couch right under the window- cutting her on the face and right arm which weren't covered by the blanckets. She woke shocked, but when she noticed the glass in her face and arm she screamed out in pain.

Alice couldn't move, she just stood frozen, while I stood in the doorway and couldn't move anywhere either, a berwilldered exspression on my face. The rest of my family stood behind me. Jasper was strangely the first person behind me.

Angela sat up screaming her head off, but her eyes stayed close.

The cloaked figure moved swiftly across the room to Angela. Just as they were about to pick her up her eyes opened and they shot back out the window faster then what they came in.

Alie shot up off the ground, I feel into the room with my family falling ontop of me.

"BELLA!" I cried as I quickly picked myself up off the ground and ran over to her.

**Please review**


	4. I'm sorry

**i know i have been a while but i'm sorry, i am having a had time at the moment so just wait.**

**i do plan to write chapters tomorrow as i have a day off so yeh.**

**Mad book tj once again ur reviews rock and also my beta Penny Vanquish.**

**And check out Mad book tj's stuff (the letter from harry to ginny rocks! i love it) and also vanquish's ones as well.**

**If u haven't read Vampire Academy i really suggest that u guys do so. i was reading it till 6am sunday morning! i couldn't put it down!**

**yes i know it's short, sorry**

**ENJOY!**

EPOV:

I ran over to Bella who had stopped screaming now and was looking at Angela who had collapsed again. I took her head in my hands and made her look at me while Carlisle gave her an anesthetic, so that he could remove that glass that was deeply embedded in her arm.

I only heard Alice's voice over the babble that was happening in and outside of my head.

Edward I'm sorry, I was trying to look but the voice came and spoke to me just before the vision happened. The voice only told me the exact time that they would be here as they are now getting here soon.

"Edward what just happened" Bella whispered

"Who ever wants Ang just came to try and take her." I whispered only low enough for her to hear, so that Angela wouldn't.

"Bella, you arm is done can you please shut your eyes." Carlisle said as he put the last bit of glass into a metal bowl, which had other bits of glass in it.

Bella shut her eyes while Carlisle removed the glass and Esme whipped away the blood so that it was clean for a bandage to go on.

I was too concerned about Bella to notice that Jasper was actually holding up pretty well, with Bella in the room bleeding.

I held Bella in my arms and let the world drift away, only to be pulled back out of our own universe by a knock on the front door.

I looked at Bella's head that was resting on my chest. I hadn't noticed that everyone had left the room and someone had taken Angela out as well.

Somehow a mysterious voice entered my head.

_Edward, you and Bella have to come down here now. I need to explain to you all about what is happening with Angela._

"Bella, sweetie or love? we have to go downstairs."

Bella let out a small sigh and raised her head.

"Ok." She said as I picked her up and ran down the stairs with her.

When we reached the living room there was my family all sitting with their partners and Angela looking terrified was on her own. I placed Bella down next to her and then sat on Bella's other side.

**Reviews are need people!**


	5. Mythological Creatures

**I'm kinda sad :(**

**i only got 3 reviews for my last chapter, and ok i knwo that it wasn't very long but i was having a cliff and had to do some reserch on what mythological creature i wanted to have in this.**

**please send me more reviews, i'm told when u guys go to fav and alert but then u dont review so i know u like it if u doing them but then i don't know what parts you like and what parts you don't like.**

**please give me so more reviews this chapter otherwise i'll write the next chapter but i wont post it for a while and i got something huge spinning around in my head right now. so if u guys wnna read what i got then u guys gotta review more often. and i'm not the kind of person who give a number i just want a decent amont of reviews, so please review and tell me what u think.**

BPOV

No one was daring to speak, seconds after we sat down a shadow started to come in from the kitchen. Following the shadow a girl walked through the door.

Angela and I were the only ones who gasped yet, everyone else had a look of shock across their faces.

The girl looked just like Angela, only shorter and with more of an hourglass figure.

She was wearing a gray V-neck, 3-quarter top and skinny leg jeans and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

"My name is Earla, I'm Angela's twin sister. We got separated in the hospital when we were born."

"What, do you mean twin sister? I only have two sisters, not three." Angela looked white as a sheet, as well as very confused.

"I'm going to explain everything that happened. We were twins born in the same hospital that the Mrs. Weber was giving birth at. When we were in the nursery, he swapped the Weber's daughter for you, in hopes that he could take us out easier if we were separated." Earla started to explain before Angela interrupted again.

"What do you mean take us out?" Angela asked, her face going from confused too terrified.

"He has wanted to kill us ever since he was born, but he can't kill us until we are the right age."

"But who is he?" her voice breaking at the thought of the man that wanted to kill her?

"I don't know his real name, our biological mother never named him, she only ever called him, He or Him. But he is older than the vampires in Italy."

"Vampires?" her voice a squeak.

"Angela, nearly every single mythological creature exists. We are apart of them, and so are the Cullen's." Earla gave a small hand gesture around the room

Angela looked as if she was going to pass out again.

"What are they? Hang on what the hell are we?" Her eyes alert as she just processed what Earla had said.

"They are Vampires."

"They can't be vampires. They look nothing like them. And Edward would have killed Bella by now if they were vampires. You _have_ to be mistaken." When Angela finished, an unsure look crossed her face.

"Well most of the mythological creatures aren't as the folklores say they are. The Cullen's are vampires. We are Angels, and we are also not as the folklores say we are." Earla stated simply.

"I am glad to see that Angela is a normal person and reacts how a normal person would react, when she is told that mythological creatures are real." Whispered Edward in my ear. A smile crossed both of our faces.

"Yeh, but we both know that I'm not a normal person so, I don't think that I count in how a normal person would react." I whispered back to him. A low chuckle escaped from him.

**Next chapter is just gonna be between Earla and Angela talking about what is true and isn't true about Angels.**

**i picked angels coz Angela - the a is angel and also angela means something liek heavenly messanger and angela's are said to be messangers, so yeh.**

**You all know what i want you to do right now. click on the green botten in the middle of the page. common review**


	6. Answers

**I got 3 reviews for my last chapter. Would hope that because this one is over 2,000 words that I will get more reviews for it, and if you review you get a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

**If you want to be in the story just tell me and if you have some name like mine: Punching-Werewolfs, then give me your nickname and you will be in a character in the story. AND there is more! You can pick out of all of the creatures in this chapter that has been mentioned and tell me what you want to look like!**

APOV:

"Angela do you want to come for a drive with me and I can explain it all better then, our biological mother asked me to take you to her." Earla asked me, for the first time today I heard nervousness in her voice.

I looked at Bella who nodded encouragingly at me.

"I'll bring you back here once were done if you want too. Your house is no longer safe if He thinks that you will go back there. We'll be a few days, but don't worry about clothes I have some for you." Earla said as she pulled some keys out of her pocket.

Bella gave me a quick hug before I got up and walked over to the door behind Earla.

"I'll see you guys later." I said and followed Earla out the door and into the light shower of rain that was coming from the pearl white sky above.

In the Cullen's drive was a black Lexis GX 470. Earla quickly walked around to the driver's side – and literally jumped into the car - as I swiftly got into the passenger's side.

We didn't speak until we had driven a little bit away from the Cullen's house. I wanted to speak sooner but something about Earla made me wait until she spoke first.

"What would you like to know sis? I'll answer anything so long as you don't interrupt." She said looking sideways at me, before turning back to the road.

"What is He?" The first question practically bursted from my lips before I could stop myself.

"He is something like no other. Once he was but, he got so consumed in power that now he thinks himself to be the one who will destroy all of the mythological creatures. He was once a shape shifter but instead of taking one form he can take on the form of any other creature. But he has to kill them to be able to take their form. At anytime he wants to he can change form once he has taken their soul. He more or less eats the souls of others, he is now called The Soul Eater." We were now heading away from Forks on the road that lead to Vancouver.

"So where do we fit into all of this?" I asked my voice once again a squeak.

"We are said to be the most powerful Angels out there. He thinks that if he kills us he can be as powerful as one that the humans call God." I was glad that Earla was looking straight ahead and couldn't see the disgust on my face.

"So were defiantly Angels then." I enquired.

"Yes."

"Are we like the Angels in the bible then? God's messengers?" I had a line of questions all ready for Earla to answer. Ranging from what we can do to what can kill us.

"No, there is no god. We are _no ones_ messengers." Annoyance deep entangled in her voice. It was clear that she hated the idea of us being sent to do someone else's dirty work. The way that she spoke made it extremely clear that she hated the image that came to mind when you thought of an angel.

"So what are we like then? What can we do? What are our limitations?" question after question came out before I could shut my mouth so that she could answer them.

"We can fly, but only if we are in danger, and we don't have wings. I have never flown before but mum has told me stories while I was growing up, about the times when she has flown." She paused for a few seconds thinking. "She will more than likely tell you when we get there. The only reason we can fly is because we can control air." A small frown appeared at the top of her head. Again I had the feeling that I shouldn't speak until she spoke.

"There are creatures that can control other elements. You have the demons with fire, the Bäckahästen"

"So… but what are Bäckahästen?" I asked as I had never heard of them before and knew that, if I didn't know what they were then, it was kind of point less telling me about them.

**A/N: sorry about the A/N but you need to know that Bäckahästen means brook horse, and if you want to know more about it then, one word: Google.**

"Oh sorry I forgot that you won't know some of them. Humans think that the Bäckahästen is a horse like creature and that she would appear near rivers in foggy weather, and whoever decided to ride on her back was unable to get off again. The horse would then jump into the river, drowning the rider. This is once again wrong. Bäckahästens are actually like the elder of all the mythological creatures. The people died because, when they saw a Bäckahästen they were so blinded in the white light that surrounds them that they would become blind for a certain amount of time. Of course, when they were blind, the Grindylows took them to their death. If the Grindylows didn't get them then, other water creatures would get them. It is kind of like first in first served." Something about the way she said first in first served gave me the impression that she was hiding something else, though again, it told me not to press the matter any further.

"Fairies naturally have the earth, bloody stuck up little pixies they are." Her voice was so filled with hatred that you could light a bonfire with the flames that sparked from her lips. "The Lepricorns have the right idea, too much work isn't good for anyone."

"Gee, what did the fairies do?" I had never heard of anyone –apart from guys- dislike fairies before, I loved them. When I was growing up, I had a million and one things on fairies and only boys seemed to dislike them.

"They make everything green, small, think that they are better then everyone else just because they can control nature." She continued to ramble on about the fairies until we were pulling up to a café just outside Lyle.

The café was next to a shabby petrol station, where most likely truckies stopped while they were on their night shifts driving to or from a delivery.

It had a slanted tin roof with tables set up out the front of it under umbrellas. The wooden walls were, I think meant to be painted white but over time had no service from the owner, allowing the dust to stick to the walls, and eventually turning to a dirty brown colour.

I hadn't brought any money with me so I felt bad when Earla ordered me food - after telling me to stop being an idiot, as she was paying for us - when I told her I didn't want anything to try to hid the fact that I didn't have any money.

While we were waiting for the food to come my stomach rumbled from being so hungry, just as we were sitting down into a red leather booth, Earla gave me an, 'I-told-you-so-look' but didn't raise the subject anymore then that.

"So what other creatures are there?"

"Well, _He_ killed most of them but these are the only ones that are left that I haven't already mentioned. Nymphs, Trolls, Dragons, Sprites, Gnomes, Hydras, Leviathans, Mermaids Unicorns, Ghosts, Banshees, Succubus, Werewolves, Ghouls, Satyrs, Minotaurs, Gremlins, Changelings, Hobbits, Dwarves, Sprites, Spectres, Orcs, Druids, Witches, Warlocks, Wizards, Giants, Demi-Gods, Cyclops, Centaurs, Were-people. They included things like: wolves, tigers, bears etc, Loch Ness Monster, Demons, Tengu, Wight, Griffins, Sphinx, Hellhounds, Anubis, Phoenix, Matagot, Wendigo, Zombies, Baba, Yaga, Dead Sea Apes, Sasquatch, Rakhashan." She ticked them off on her fingers as she said each one and by the time she was finished, our food had finally come.

Digging into the fresh calamari rings that had been ordered for me, I couldn't believe that there were so many left! Earla seemed to see the shock flash across my face because she put down the calamari ring that she was eating, swallowed what was in her mouth then spoke in a grave voice that sent a chill down my spine.

"Angela don't for one moment think that all of the ones that there are a ton of creatures left, that is around 1 out of 10 species that there used to be." Earla's face was dead; no emotion could be seen, no even in her eyes.

I felt so sorry for all of the ones that died, and as a result of the shocked stage that I was in; I forgot to chew my food and swallowed by accident. I began chocking, Earla just rolled her eyes got up and then thumped me on the back to make the food fly back out of my mouth.

After chocking, it brought another question I had yet to ask to the surface of my lips.

"Um, how do we die?" I asked looking down as she took her seat across from me again.

In her face I could see her pondering the question on whether or not to tell me. Her fingernails strummed on the table as she worked out what she was going to say next. A few times she opened her mouth, only to close it again with a small frown appearing on her forehead every time she did this.

"I… don't… think… that… I… should… tell… you." She said each word slowly and carefully as she thought about what she was saying. It sounded as if she was trying to no let anything come out by accident.

I would ask again later, if she didn't want to tell me now then fine, I'm not the kind of person who would push things. But that's because I have a way of getting things out of people later on when they don't notice that they are saying it. Hmm that might have something to do with being an angel.

My mind was swimming in all this new information that was trying to drown my brain in. Somewhere through it all, my mind flickered over to the Cullen's and Bella, which brought a new question up.

"So apart from me, are the Cullen's the only other thing in Forks?"

"In Forks yes. But if you were to drive to La Pu-" I cut her off at the thought of something in La Push.

"LA PUSH! They have things as well." My voice started to go high before Earla gave me a 'be quite NOW' look so that I lowered my voice. Once I had finished Earla's lips had formed a very thin line for some reason.

"Ok, firstly _little_ sister, we are _not_ things! La Plush have shape-shifters that turn into giant wolves!" her voice a whisper but had a deadly ring to it. Somehow it scared me that I knew I would never referee to anything ever again by 'things'.

Earla let out a small sigh, her shoulders pulling into a slump and her head bowed.

"Look, I'm sorry if I sound really mean and bitchy, it's… it's just that it's all so over whelming, having to fight him." Her head slowly rose and she looked me in the eye. "For you it's not so bad because you haven't lost your friends and loved ones to him, or had to ran away from him your whole life." A few tears escaped from her eyes and her lips trembled. I knew that she wouldn't want to cry in the café so I stood up with her and led her outside to the car.

After a while of sitting in the car a waitress - wearing all black with long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, her face was exceedingly beautiful with blue grey eyes and pulp lips that were a light rose color- came over to the car and knocked on the Earla's door. All Earla did was nod once and the waitress got into the backseat.

"Hey Alina." Earla said -in a very small voice that it was almost barely audible- as she whipped the tears away from her eyes.

"Aw, Earla! You sad about it again?" Alina asked in a kind and sugary voice as she reached forward between the driver's seat and the passenger seat to give Earla a hug.

Earla just gave a small nod of her head.

"You know you shouldn't think about that."

"I know but I had to, Angela needed to know." she gave a small gesture to me when she mentioned me.

Alina didn't say anything her mouth just formed an O shape as shock, then surprise went across her beautiful face.

"I'm so happy to met you Angela. It's a pleasure to met Earla's twin. I'm Alina and I'm a witch. I can relate a fare bit to you and Earla, which is probably why we get along so well and are best friends. I too have a prophecy_ o_ver my head, which has already been fulfilled. My name means alone." Alina didn't need to explain anymore to me, as I understood what she meant by already fulfilled. Apparently my face also showed that I understood, as she didn't go on.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled looking down. I felt so bad for her! It must be terrible being the last of something.

"Don't worry about it. It happened along time ago. Earla and her mum kindly took me in after that." She said as a sad look crossed her face and I knew that she got pretty upset about losing all of her family.

"Alina, do you want a ride home?" Earla said as she turned the car on.

"Thanks." She gave a small smile. As Earla drove out of the café car park and back onto the road. The sad mood hung in the car like a disease that infected everything that breathed it in, it wouldn't matter if you had a gas mask on, you would still catch it, there was no escape from it.

**Next chapter is going to be that they are pulling up to Earla and Alina's house and if you review u will get a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

**Remember:**

**If you want to be in the story just tell me and if you have some name like mine: Punching-Werewolfs, then give me your nickname and you will be in a character in the story. AND there is more! You can pick out of all of the creatures in this chapter that has been mentioned and tell me what you want to look like!**


	7. Laughing

**Thanks for the 3 reviews i got and i managed to get both people in who asked to be in the story in. If you want to be in the story just tell me and go to chapter 6 and tell me what creature u want so long as it dosen't mess up the story e.g no witches.**

**The house discribed in this chapter is my friend's place coz i thought that i fitted the stoy perfectly.**

**if u haven't been on my profile yet, i have that i like Dale Thomas which is why they go to Goldendale and it is a real place to.**

**i think this is the longest chapter for this story yet so i hope to see some good reviews coz they are what get me motovated and dont just think that "oh no i dont have to review someone else will" coz everyone probs thinks that and that is why i takes so long to get a new chapter out to you coz i'm not motovated by alerts i'm motovated by reviews.**

**One last thing before i let you read the story.**

**I was reading a story the other day and it is a really good story too but it has 3 or 4 reviews for 10 chapters. SO i want you all to check out hater of reality's story Mutation to Vampire.**

**Dont just judy it because of the summary it's really good and u should give it ago.**

APOV:

We pulled up to a large house on a huge property on the other side of Goldendale, it was wood painted in a lavender color, with a white veranda that over looked hills that were to the east of the circular drive way. Wood painted white again held up the roof for a shelter over the door. A tin roof gave it the feel of a safe house, somewhere where you would know you were safe, even if fires were spreading across the town close to it and loved ones were fighting them.

Despite that 'safe' feeling something just didn't… seem right.

Although the house gave off a feeling of being a safe haven, there was an eerie presence around it that seemed foreign and just didn't fit. It sent a shiver down my spin as a sense of death slowly crept into my mind.

Earla and Alina, didn't seemed bother by it and just climbed out of the car and made there way over to the lavender and white door. I followed trying to catch up to them, but no matter how fast I wanted to push my legs they stayed in the same slow speed -so slow that a turtle would have passed me by now- even the wind that had just picked up seemed to dislike me as I struggled to walk forward, head first into the howling winds, that seemed odd as the house was in the way of creating a wind in the direction of me. Once again Earla and Alina didn't seem to be bothered by the gale force winds; they just kept walking and stopped at the front door to wait for me.

They were both smirking as they watched me struggle to continue to walk forward instead of being pushed over by the wind.

"What's so funny" I huffed when I _finally_ reached them as Earla pulled out a set of old keys and unlocked the door as she hushed me with a shush.

Alina walked in first at a quick pace, I went after her matching her speed as a nervous feeling settled over me, then Earla locked the door behind her.

Inside the house was just as beautiful as what the outside was. The entrance area was quite large and spacious. At the very end of the entrance was a hallway straight in front of the front door with another door at the end of it which, from just standing at the front door you could see that it lead outside. The walls were an off-white color with marble tiles creating the floor.

Before I could take in anymore, Alina stopped dead in her tracks and I crashed into her.

A scowl appeared on her face as she turned around to face me.

"Do watch where you're going will you." She said in a harsh whisper.

I was shocked and couldn't believe what she just said, considering that I thought that we had been fine with each other and I was starting to like her and had hoped that we would become friends.

"Don't listen to her, just watch, you'll be laughing in a minute." Earla whispered in my ear when Alina turned back and started heading towards a door that was dug into the left wall.

But when she walked she looked like she was struggling to walk the way that she wanted to walk. She would take a step toward the door but then turn to walk to the right where there was a coroner. It was very funny to watch and I hard to fake cough to hide the laughter that was shaking my body.

"Were not even up to the good part yet." Earla whispered again.

Almost like it was on queue, when Earla finished, Alina fell forward face first and started punching herself. After a few punches here and there she managed to get up but was still punching herself as she got up and stayed up.

I was still laughing but I was very confused as to what was going happening as I couldn't work out why Alina would be punching herself.

"GET OUT!" She shrieked as her fist rose above herself and came flying at her face only to change course at the last second and get her in the stomach instead. The blow seamed to knock the wind out of her causing her to fall on her bum.

"Naw your no fun anymore Alina, whatever happened to cursing yourself?" Alina spoke in third person.

If I was confused before, now I was really confused. Despite being confused, it didn't stop me laughing. While I was standing there in a confused state, Earla had to turn back towards to front door as she shock violently with laughter.

"I SWEAR TO GOD GET OUT EMBER!" Alina shirked again as she continued to punch herself.

"Not until I get what I want." Her voice changed from anger to happy and light as air in a second flat.

"I WILL NEVER CURSE MYSELF AGAIN!" Alina screamed again, I swear to god oh, hang on there was no god, so I… um… I swear to the devil - that's sounds strange but it will have to do for now. Ok I swear to the devil, does she have her period or something? Her mood is changing in seconds and I thought that Jessica's mood swings at school were bad, firey crap she has some bad mood swings.

**A/N: I couldn't have holy crap cause of the no god thing so the firey crap refers to the devil. **

"EMBER WILLOW! GET OUT OF ME NOW!" Ok now it probably wasn't mood swings now that she was calling herself another name.

"Ok Ember I think that's enough now." Earla said turning back to face Alina.

The room suddenly dropped a few degrees when Alina collapsed to the floor mere seconds after Earla spoke.

"Ember wait right there, you not only owe Alina _another_ apology but you also owe Angela an apology." A voice came from around the corner on the right hand side as Alina slowly pushed herself off the ground and glared at the wall. What a strange thing to do.

"Sorry Alina, Sorry Angela." The happy and high voice chimed from where Alina was glaring at.

Then everything went black…

"The poor dear" a sweet and sugary voice said from next to me, wherever I was.

Underneath me felt soft and made me feel like I was lying on a giant marshmallow, probably a white marshmallow, because they always seem fluffier then what the pink ones, and they also taste better in hot chocolates.

The last thing that I remembered was a voice coming from where Alina was glaring at and then it all went pitch black and the next thing I know, I'm on a flipping marshmallow.

After what I thought was a few minutes, I finally found the muscles for my eyes and started to open them.

I wasn't lying on a white marshmallow, no, I was actually lying on a very comfortable couch. It was chocolate brown in color and was a material that I didn't know, but all I knew was that when you moved it one way it would go lighter, but when you put it the other way it would go darker.

Around the couch was Alina, Earla, a woman that had a huge resemblance to Earla so I could only assume she was my biological mother, an extremely pretty woman who looked like she was in her mid 20's. She had long red/brown hair color that could never be turned into a dye and enhanced her perfect features and deep green eyes.

"Ember do you see what you did! First you made me yell at her! Then you made me punch myself just after I got over the last bruises from you taking over my body! _Then_ you scare her so much that she faints and makes her look like a vampire with the snow colored skin because her color_ still_ hasn't returned." Alina was firing off at someone that was standing behind my biological mother.

"Ember I think that it would be best if you say a proper apology to Angela and show yourself, and you can also explain what just happened." My biological mother spoke in her high voice as she moved the hair that was on my face to the side. "Now. Please."

"Ok, fine" the happy and light voice replied. Then a head peeked around from behind my biological mother.

"I'm sorry Angela, I didn't mean to scare you and I'm sorry for making Alina yell at you too. Alina I know that what I did was wrong and now I wish I hadn't done it, please forgive me." Ember said as she stepped out from behind my mother. She looks roughly 15 or 16 with long black hair that hung down her back in beautiful ringlets. Her clothes looked an ash color in some places and it looked like she had gotten some charcoal and rubbed it all over her skin. When I took a better look it looked like she was transparent and the sun -that was coming from a wall window that over looked the valley- was going through her, something wasn't right here.

Before I could say that it was ok and that I forgave her Alina jumped in nearly yelling at Ember again.

"That is the exact same thing that you said LAST time, which was only 2 days ago! So no you're not forgiven." Once she finished, she stomped away heading towards the direction my head was in.

A door slammed and loud scremo music began to be pumped through the house. No one spoke until after the first _"song"_ ended and the music was turned down but could still be heard. I soon realized that the band was, "The Devil wears Prada" and that the song that was playing was, "This Song is Called".

Ember looked at me through sad eyes and I was about to open my mouth again when Earla spoke.

"You also need to say sorry for the wind before." If it was possible Ember hung her head even lower in shame then mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"You might want to say it so that she can hear it Ember." The beautiful lady said kindly.

"I'm sorry Angela; I was just trying to have some fun with you."

"That's ok Ember, I forgive you." I was never one to hold thing against someone and it was just in my nature to forgive people.

Suddenly someone gasped, then I realized that it was the beautiful woman.

"I'm so sorry Angela, we all know your name but we forgot to introduce ourselves. Sorry that was very rude of us." She said as shame drifted onto her beautiful face. "I'm Tyler and I'm a Valley Nymph." She held out and hand so, I went to shake it but she pulled me into a hug instead. A pine tree smell mix with forest flowers surrounded me as I hugged her.

Ember slowly walked closer to the couch, I sat up feeling awkward lying down.

"I'm Ember obviously and I'm a ghost." So that explained why the sun was shining through her. But that still didn't explain why she was covered in charcoal.

Ember moved back to allow my biological mother to sit down next to me.

"I'm Hazel and I'm your biological mother."

**motovate me to sit on my ass and write the next chapter by hitting that review button.**

**And you might want to hit it coz i got a few good plans for the next few chapters and i go away the sunday after christmas and i wont have anything to write on so if u want the before christmas u guys need to motovate me people!**


	8. Batterys

**I know that this isn' a very long chapter but i had to write it quickly cause i'm going out tonight to my uncle's house.**

**there is going to be a comp in this chapter so make sure u read the AN at the end of the chapter.**

**I wanted to give u guys all a christmas present of another chapter before i go away next we and santa agreed with me that i should take a break off raging war agenst my room that has been in battle for 3 days now and give u guys another chapter. SO i hope to see ALOT of christmas presents from you guys for me here is my christmas list:**

***REVIEWS!**

***TO OWN TWILIGHT**

***EDWARD LOVES ME**

***MARRY DALE**

**So merry christmas and happy new year**

APOV

Once Hazel spoke a strange feeling went through me. It was a mixture of emotions containing; nervures, joy, anger, belonging, sadness that had an edge of comfit to it, and a strange emotion that there were no words for, and the best way to describe this emotion was simply the emotions that a monkey would have. I didn't know where these emotions came from but the strongest one out of all of them seemed to be belonging.

Belonging dulled the other emotions that cursed through me. It was kind of like I was putting a battery to my tongue. It gave me the tingerly feeling but the emotions also accompanied it.

I must have had an odd look on my face as I tried to work out where these emotions were coming from as Hazel had a small frown appear on her face as she studied mine.

"What's that matter?" She asked sounding a little worried, nervous was suddenly gone and had been replaced by worry.

I had to think hard of how it was best to explain what the emotions were like. "Well it's like I keep on getting a battery put to my tongue but accompanying the tingerly feeling are emotions." When I said it out loud I relished how stupid that sounded.

Hazel didn't speak but appeared to be deep in thought for a few minutes, in which time a awaked silence filled the room.

"Did Earla tell you what we can do?" She asked finally breaking the tension that had engulfed the room in a suffocating way.

I racked my brain trying to remember everything that we had talked about during the drive that took over 6 hours.

"She said that we can fly, but only if we were in danger, because we can control air." I think that was all she had said.

"Well there is more to it then just that. Each of us have personalities that make us all unique. With angels our personalities influence the kind of power that we can get, and each angel gets one power to do with their personality. You will have only started to find them now as it has been a week since your 18th birthday, with angels the oldest one if you have more then one angel at a time gets there power on there birthday, the next one will get their power a week later and so forth. Your sisters personality is all about talk, she never shuts up, so she can talk to people in their minds no matter how far away they are from her or if she has meant them or not she can still get into their minds and talk to them. Tell me what your personality is like." I was just managing to keep up with everything that she was saying, and I couldn't believe most of it. But then again after everything that I had been told today I was starting to believe what ever was told to me. I tried to think about the type of power that she could have, but I couldn't think of one without knowing what type of person she was as we had just met.

"Um, well I put others before myself and try to think about them more then me." I didn't want to sound to stuck up and make myself look to high and mighty so I just left it there hoping that, that was all I would have to say.

"Well it would seem that you have gotten the power to sense others emotions as you always try to put them first instead of yourself and comfit them when they are sad. As I have only just met you properly that's all I can say about it, but over time I might be able to get a better idea of it. Now please tell me what Happened at the Cullen's house." I didn't know how she knew that but like I did with Earla I got the feeling not to ask.

I tried to remember that far back, but it was all hazy and hard to remember. It was like someone had clouded my memory.

"I can't remember much. All that I can remember is that when I opened my eyes someone was there and then they went backwards out the wall."

"Is there anything else that you can remember? Think hard about it."

"No, nothing it's all dark after that until I was back with the Cullen's. Why did they go back out the window?"

For the second time today Hazel was thinking hard before she answered and the suffocating silence once again filled the room.

"Earla told you we could fly and control air." She finally spoke after a longer silence then the last one.

"Yes." I answered a little confused as to why we were back on this subject again.

"Well some part of you recognized that you were in danger while you were asleep, so when _He_ got too close subconsciously you controlled air to send him away from you." That didn't make much sense but I had something that I was dying to ask her and I would just say that I understood so that we could get onto something else.

"Oh, um, Ok then. Um Hazel, Earla told me that you had flown once…" Hazel nodded for me to keep going when she saw what direction this new topic would lead us too. "She also um said that you would probably tell me what happened." I didn't have to say any more Hazel just nodded her head again, but this time it made me feel like I didn't have to say anymore.

A dead look crept across her face and her voice sounded a little dead as she recalled the memory. "Your biological farther and I were running from _Him_, his name was Nick and we were madly in love. Dale was an angel as well. _He_ was chasing us, just as we were starting to fly Dale was shot down with a fireball from _Him_, a poor dragon must have died at the hand of him before he found us as we had no idea that he had that and we had been keeping tabs on what powers _He_ had gotten his greedy hands on. The fire didn't kill Dale but it did stop him from flying, just before the fire hit him he told me to go on. I don't know what happened to him as no one ever found his body." Hazel had to finish quickly as some tears had started to escape her eyes.

"I'm sorry Angela, but I have to go." She hastily made her way out of the room wiping the tears that were now flowing freely out of her eyes. I suddenly felt bad for making her cry and wished I hadn't asked.

**now to the comp, at the start of the chapter i mentioned about all the different emotions it's up to u to guess what emotion belongs to what character. 3 should be easy**

**here is how u r to put ur answer format:**

**(Joy, dont write the word just the first letter) J: Ember**

**ANYONE that gets it right will get the following: a mention at the start of the next chapter, a sneek peek at the next chapter AND they get to ask me a question on the story so long as they dont ask who He is.**

**Good luck and dont forget to review!**


	9. Mary Poppins

**ok you guys are all very lucky cause i'm on holidays this week and u would have been getting this chapter on sunday night.**

**i'm also starting another story that has Vampire Academy and Twilight together so look out for that but u have to read it after shadow kiss.**

**a very sad story i have to tell u all, i'm reading one of Bellapouts storys and its a great story but she isn't getting any reviews for it, so u have to check it out cause it's really good.**

APOV

Sadness and lose surrounded me in a thick haze like substance. It was like fog but far thicker, so thick that I could only see to the end of my nose.

I don't know how long I was sitting in that same place, same position as Hazel had left me in but soon cool air settled in the strangely warm fog.

I was lost in my thoughts that revolved around; everything hazel had said to me, what happened with Alina, the tingerling feeling every time someone's emotion changed, everyone's emotions when they weren't changing, how strange it felt to feel everyone's emotions, the elusive Dale, the even more elusive _Him_, the Cullen's being vampires, why ember was so black –that if she was living in the time that Mary Poppins came from, she would be mistaken for a chimy sweeper. But my main problem was that I was unsure as to how I could make it up to hazel for upsetting her.

If in fact I wasn't so consumed I would have noticed earlier that someone was saying my name. But I didn't notice them until they shoved me lightly, which pulled me back out of my thoughts.

"Angela, are you alright? I've been standing her for the past 5 minutes trying to get your attention. Sorry about the shove too." A cheery voice said in the cool circle of fog.

"Um, that's ok, I should have been paying more attention. Ah, who's there anyway?" I couldn't see in front of my nose still, and it freaked me out a little that it looked like I was talking to myself, so if I knew who I was talking to, it might make me feel a little better.

"It's ember, I need to talk to you. Come with me." A cold hand grabbed mine and lead me through the fog. I didn't know where we were going but I soon saw a warm light about half a meter in front of us.

Somewhere in front of me, a door clicked open and Ember lead me into the warm setting sunlight.

We were standing in a small courtyard, with a beautiful garden of wild flowers that had more then likely been relocated to here. The walls were a red brick but it gave the place, I don't know, a certain charm that could never be described in words.

I could now see Ember as she lead me to a white painted metal and glass table and chair set. She took one seat and I sat down opposite her.

An orange glow lit up the sky, informing us that the day was drawing to a close and night would once again be upon us.

"I'm sorry about you being ditched like that. Hazel doesn't tell anyone much about her past and if she dose she stops at the same place every time to run off and cry." Ember apologized.

"Thanks ok. What was the fog though?" as much as I tried to hide my curiosity in my voice, my efforts were futile.

"That's Hazel's power, to hide and make sure she can't be found, but that only works if she's upset. She has never told us how that is connected to her. So we suspect that as a child she went unnoticed by most." A pitied look settled it's self upon her face.

I thought about that for a moment but then realized that Ember had found me and got us out here in the container of fog that was the house.

"I could barely see, how could you?" A puzzled look would surely have come onto my face.

Ember let out a child like laughter, when she finished a smile that was a mixture of a sad smile and a happy mile was plastered on her face.

"It's because I'm a ghost, I can see in any type of condition." I was curious as to how she died, but I thought it might be a bit rude to ask.

After a few minutes of silence –but not the awaked silence there was before with Hazel- Ember turned back towards me after looking at the setting sun and spoke.

"Angela would you like to here my story?" For the first time since I was here her voice didn't sound happy. My voice was caught in my throat so I just nodded.

Her eye seemed to glaze over as she started to tell her tale.

"Just so the you have a heads up, there is nothing happy in my story. I was born sometime in the mid 16 hundreds, as to when exactly, I'm unsure. My family was in the middle class crowd with my father being an advisor for one of the Loads**/**or lords. My mother died giving birth to me, so my father remarried that same year and soon after she was pregnant, though this time both the baby and her died. This continued to happen to ever one of my new step mothers. When I was 8, a nasty cold was going around London. No one could work, go outside or anything and every time that they would start to feel better they would get sick again. I was the only person that didn't catch it in London, but then again I was never sick anyway. This didn't go unnoticed by people, so that soon they started to watch me more closely as I grew up.

"Then when I turned 12 it happened, my powers came. I was a witch. I discovered that I was a witch when I was going to bed on the night of my birthday and a book of spells was there with a note attached it said:

_Dear Ember, my beloved daughter,_

_You are a witch and for your safety DO NOT TELL ANYONE, not even your father._

_Love Mother._

"I listened to my mother, as I knew what they did to people who they thought were witches, and I didn't exactly want to die. I didn't use magic around anyone, the only time I did, was in the dead of night in my small room if my door was locked and windows shut.

"On my 14th birthday my father came home extremely happy with his newest childbearing wife as equally happy as what he was. Once he noticed me coming down to make dinner he ordered me to go and pack my belongings as we were to be leaving soon and I had 5 minutes to pack as much as I could. I raced upstairs and locked my door then shut my windows so that I could us magic to pack. Once I had made them light as a feather to me and no one else, I carried them out.

"When I went outside my father was waiting in a coach and my stepmother was standing at the door with a white dress. The driver took my bags as my stepmother pushed me back inside and told me to put the dress on. The dress looked very expensive as I put it on, it defined my curves and fell down to the ground. My stepmother came in when I was dress and pulled my long curly hair back and placed a veil on my head. It was then, that I realised what was happening; I was getting married! I exploded with anger and some magic came out by accident, killing my stepmother when it was sent around the room. I screamed when I realised that I had killed her and soon my father rushed into the room to see what the hold up was and why I was screaming. He was in shook seeing his newest wife and unborn child lying dead on the ground; well he was until he noticed me. He dragged me outside and into the carriage then ordered the coach driver to take me to the church and Sir Harry Fate would pay him there. I realised that that was whom I was suddenly betrothed to. Sire Harry Fate was extremely old, creepy and from the gossip that went around he was a huge jerk to women.

"When we reached the church screams started to issue out of it and soon people flooded through the old doors to get out while screaming that Father Marty had died suddenly. The coach driver was the one who shouted the 3 words that made any crowd go silent no matter what disaster had just occurred they would all shut up if these 3 words were said, the 3 words that had a huge impact: She's a witch. The coach driver pointed to me as he said it and suddenly the crowd turned into a mob. 2 huge burly men picked me up off the ground and carted me off to the goal –still in the wedding dress, but I had thrown away the stupid veil - while I waited for tomorrow to come so that I could be yelled at and blamed for more things that I didn't do, which was a typical witch trail. "Blame all your problems on the accused witch, were going to kill her anyway." Should be there motto. They blamed me for everything bad that happened in the time that I was alive at the trail, and as soon as it was done, I was taken of to be burned at the stake." She made a hand gesture to herself then let it fall back onto the table where it continued to rest.

"I didn't know any spells to protect me from fire at the time, so there was no way to save myself." She was right, there was no happiness in her story. I got up and gave her a hug, as I tried to hide the tears that were starting to leak from my eyes.

"Angela, please don't cry. I'm not sad that I died. I love this life it's way better then my old one. And everyone in my time got a curse put on when they killed me, my way of getting payback on them" an evil smile worked it's way onto her burnt face.

A question bubbled to my lips and before I could stop it, it was already out.

"How did the spell book get on your bed?" curiosity clear in my voice again.

"Well, when I became a ghost I chatted to my mother, and she said that every witch and wizard gets a spell book on his or her 12th birthday, and she slipped the note in before I came home. She also told me that she was the one who killed all of my other stepmothers, said something about me being better off without them." She gave a little shrug and the silence settled over us once more, until something rang from inside the house.

"You hungry? Cause its dinnertime." She got up and led me inside.

**Reviewing will get u a chapter sometimes next week, probs early cause it has almost finished being written then i just have to send it to penny to check and then u'll get it.**


	10. Dreams

**Ok, go me! i got you guys another chapter like i said i would.**

**This week i have been really tired (cough* Fall Ou Boy Concert cough*). and i had to help another author who is gong through a tuff time right now, so i worte her a chapter (i had given her the story idea anyway) so check out Mixed Up under Vampire Academy.**

**To enjoy this chapter and remember to REVIEW PEOPLE!!!**

APOV:

Dinner was just an easy pick at dinner. There were things that I had never heard of before a few included; a large fruit that looked like the shape of a cherry but was a dark purple color that was called a Shishbre (Sh-ish-bree), a fat circle that was a golden color that Earla told me was called a Fob. I didn't try any Shishbre or Fob even though Ember did keep on hassling me to "try something new", as she kept on putting it, each time she would bring it up –which was every time I went to go and get a little bit more food for my plate- Addie –A water fairy that had baby blue hair, baby green wings with a little bit of baby yellow in it and looked like a baby angle that was the size of my elbow to my wrist- would somehow manage to get her wet even though she was a ghost you would think that it would go through her and not get her wet, it didn't even matter if she meant transparent, she still got wet.

During dinner where Hazel told the others about my power and they started to do a 20 questions sort of thing with me on my power and what I'm like with my personality. I didn't ask any other question other then why _He_ couldn't touch me, as soon as the question escaped my lips the room fell silent, and everyone went pale, Ember even lost some of a little color she had.

I started to feel bad for bring up something that they clearly didn't want to talk about; even through I didn't know about not talking about _Him_ I still felt bad as I relished that something had happened to everyone in this room concerning _Him_.

"Sorry, don't worry about it." I mumbled. I suddenly wanted to go to bed, as the battery taste of grieving started to make me feel a sick, which piled onto my guilty feeling that also gave me a sick feeling.

Tyler looked at me and suddenly a new wave of guilt zapped my tongue as she stood up and walked to the door, taking my hand on her way past and made me follow her.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again remorse taking over all of the other emotions, as we walked out through the kitchen heading to a downward staircase.

"Angela, you didn't know. Don't apologize for something you didn't know about." She said in a sad sort of motherly voice.

I didn't say anything as we walked down another hallway that was connected onto the rumpus room we had just walked through.

The sound of running water that I had heard earlier was louder down here. Turning around I noticed a sliding glass door that lead outside, a leather couch that was placed infrount of two huge wooden doors that was about 1 meter high of the ground.

I hadn't relished that I had stopped walking until Tyler walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, which made me jump from surprise.

"Come, your tired. You have had a long day and tomorrow will probably be just as long." She said in her motherly voice, and something made me want to follow her blindly. I think it was the kindness and understanding in her words that made it seem impossible to not trust her.

I turned back around and continued to follow her down the narrow hallway. Only stopping when we reached the very last door –which looked like it hadn't been opened in years–.

When I opened the door I found a queen size bed in the middle of the room that was stripped, a desk that had a huge layer of dust rusting on the top, a window that the desk looked out from, a wardrobe in the corner next to the desk that was old with worn wood. It didn't look too bad; it might have to be cleaned tomorrow or something but other then that it was a quite descent room.

"I'll go and get you sheets." Tyler said exiting the room.

While she was gone I went over and opened the window, thought it was a struggle for my weak arms to get it opened but I finally managed to just before Tyler walked back in.

"This was all I could find I'm sorry, the rest must be in the wash," she said while walking over to the bed with a brown sheet and blanket that matched the sheet.

Just after I noticed that there were no pillows Addie flew in with one while Tyler left to get another one. Addie looked rather funny, as the pillow was bigger then her so it looked like a pillow with wings gliding through the air.

"Goodnight Angela, will get to talk tomorrow, and I'll tell and show you all about me." She said as she exited the room with a small wave of her tiny hand.

"I'll tell you all about me too." Tyler said entering the room with another pillow "I don't think that Ember's story was very happy so I'll give you more of a happy story, I just cant promise it will all be happy. Goodnight, sleep well." She said as she closed the door behind her.

I hadn't noticed that she had also brought in Pj's for me, but I jumped into them straight away, looking forward to a good sleep.

I was out before my head touched the pillow.

_DREAM:_

I was nothing but still here somehow.

Looking around the place that I was in I noticed that I was back in the Cullen's house, just floating in the air while I watched a conversation between Edward and Carlisle. Well it wasn't really a conversation it was just Edward telling Carlisle random things, well they seamed random to me anyway.

"Nothing of importance" Edward told Carlisle to a question I hadn't herd.

"Sleeping in my room."

"Also sleeping in my room. She insisted that Angela sleeps in the bed while she took the couch."

Hm, that must mean that this was when I was asleep at the Cullen's house, but that still doesn't explain how I am dreaming about this one-way conversation.

"Bella wanted Ang to stay with her."

"Alice didn't think it would be very good if Angela woke up and found me in the room, and I saw her point. Angela is going to wake up in 2 minutes"

How in the world did Alice even know when I would wake up? That doesn't make any scenes, what the hell is going on here, more importantly why am I dreaming about this?

"In ther-"

Edward never finished his sentence; a look of utter horror came onto his face. Then it suddenly turned into a panicked expression.

"Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme quick!" I said as he jumped up off the ground.

I don't know how they heard him or how they got up the stairs so fast but suddenly they were all standing in the doorway unable to move. Desperate to see what was happening I somehow managed to go through the wall and saw a strange scene play put infrount of me.

A person in an ebony black cloak floated up to the room then smashed though the window.

Glass smashed all over Bella -who was asleep on the couch right under the window- cutting her on the face and right arm, which weren't covered by the blankets.

She woke shocked, but when she noticed the glass in her face and arm she screamed out in pain.

Alice couldn't move, she just stood frozen, while Edward stood in the doorway and couldn't move anywhere either, a bewildered expression on his face again. The rest of his family stood behind him.

Somehow in some bizarre way I or a double me sat up screaming my head off, but my eyes stayed close.

The cloaked figure moved swiftly across the room to me. I wanted to call out to her but my voice seamed as if someone had muted it. Just as they were about to pick me up, my eyes opened and they shot back out the window faster then what they came in.

Alice shot up off the ground, Edward feel into the room with the rest of the Cullen family falling on top of him.

"BELLA!" Edward cried as he quickly picked himself up off the ground and ran over to her.

_DREAM END._

I woke up with sweat all over my face tangled in the snake like blankets that where suffocatingly tight as they wrapped around my body. Somewhere far off I heard people talking. Then I noticed that everyone was standing somewhere in my room, all looking at me with a concerned looks on their faces.

**Yeh i know it repeated but all will be explained later on!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. I, Jaq am a bitch

APOV:

I didn't dare look up to meet the waiting eyes that I could feel staring into the top of my head that hung down, making my shoulders slump inwards.

Someone was pacing in the room, and for once every one had the same emotion, confusion. I didn't know what just happened and clearly no one else did, and if they did know what had just happened they definitely weren't voicing it.

After who ever knows how long, I finally looked up to meet the confused eyes of my Earla, Tyler, Ember, Alina and Addie, but Hazel's expression was one that did not match everyone else's, hers was a calculating one, but she was still confused like everyone else. At least she was, until realisation gave me a new zap to the tongue.

"What is it?" I asked her, startling her "you changed from confusion to realisation." I quickly added, settling out the lines in her face.

"We have to get in contact with the Cullen's right now, I'll call, and everyone else get dressed and head to the safe place. Earla, can I trust you with something?" she spoke reputedly, Earla just nodded then filed out of the room with everyone else, leaving me to stay confused while I got changed quickly.

**it's short i know but i had too guys. i just had to have a cliff hanger in there and also i have two different ways that the story could go so i need to pick one.**

**review**


	12. IMPORTANT!

**Ok i know that this isn't a chapter but u have to stick around and listen to what i have to say! as it is vitally important!**

**Love-Live-Twilight has a story called 101 ways to kill Jacob, and she has made some stuiped bet that i don't know the terms of but that dosen't matter anyway i do know that she has to get 109 reviews by chapter nine which will be the nex chapter so, if u value my stories so much that u want to see me update a ton then go and review every one of her chapters then pass this along.**

**If i go back and find that u guys have all been reviewing then i shall give u chapters all in a row throught this next week.**

**So now that u know the reward go and get reading and reviewing!**


	13. Hurry

**I know that this is once again short but i had to leave it here. i couldn't think of what else to write for it so i figgured that i had better update for you so this is what you get.**

**If people want a chapter in the clocked figger's POV then i have to get at LEAST! 10 reviews telling me that they wanna see the next chapter as his POV.**

**and in this chapter it explain what 2 people are Addie and a new preson as well but it's all told byt the new person.**

APOV

I had no idea why Hazel wanted to get the Cullen's here; actually I no idea about what was going on anyway as I hurried to put on some clothes that Alina had left for me. They were a bonds dark gray trackie pants, a plain white T-shirt and a gray plain hoddie. Seconds after I had finished getting dressed Alina came in.

"Common, we have to get to the safe house." She said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me along the corridor but stopped when we got back into the other room where the staircase was. But after a few seconds we were off again but Alina led me into the solid staircase. Holy cow! We were going to crash! I shut my eyes bracing for the impact but nothing happened. After what would have been long enough for us to have hit the stair case I opened my eyes.

Alina was trying to hide her laughter as she led me along a new corridor that was like an underground tunnel. The walls were dirty and so were the floors.

"What just happened?" my voice breaking for some reason.

"I just opened the door into the safe house. It's under the stair and only I know how to open it." She explained as we reached the end of the corridor before making a sharp turn to the left where I hadn't relished was another corridor. "I have put spells all through here, so that in a case of emergency if He gets in we have a bit of time to get away if were down here, but not much. The others also have their specialties set up around the place as well."

Just after she finished talking I shivered from the cold. "Good Live-love is here" she mumbled under her breath after she noticed my shiver.

I didn't ask who Love-Live was as I thought that I would probably find out soon anyway, but even though I didn't ask her she told me a few seconds later anyway.

"Love-Live, hm, how to explain her to you... Love-Live is-" she was cut off by another set of footsteps just in front of us that were heading our way.

"Alina, who can you not think of a way to explain me?" An echolike voice called out just as a purpled haired girl came into view, and seemed to get shorter as she approached us. "Hi, Angela, I'm Love-Live, and I'm a Changeling." She said as she grabbed my free hand and continued back down the corridor from the way she came. "a Changeling is a child of a fairy that the fairy leaves in a baby's cot and takes the human child changing the human child into a fairy. I was left in my adoptive –not that they know that- parent's cot and their child was taken, who just happens to be Addie. I have some powers but not as many as what she has. But I'm just lucky to be alive as we tend to die young." I relished that she was probably close to Alice's height but bigger then Addie.

"Why are you bigger then Addie?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Because I am not a whole fairy, I'm kind of like am hybrid, even though both of my true parents were fairies, Addie took some of my powers when she was taken, then they formed to become full powers." She said in a sad voice. "I should have been a fire fairy." I must have had a strange look on my face as I tried to work out if Addie was a water fairy then why is she a half fire fairy. "Changelings specialise in the opposite to what the fairy that replaced them has. Addie is a water fairy so I'm a half fire fairy"

Suddenly the earth shook around us and small bits of the earth caves started to crumble away from the walls and the roof.

"I'll go see who it is." Alina said before running off down the corridor at a speed I didn't think possible before the shaking stopped.

After another few minutes of walking we arrived at an old fashioned wooden door that looked as if it was something out of the Middle Ages, after a few seconds of standing at the door, the door erupted in flames but was clear seconds later leaving an arch way into a room with miss matched furniture in it.

We stepped through the arch and just as I gave a worried look back down the corridor only to have seen the same wooden door that had just caught fire back in its place with not one scorch mark on it. All we could do now was wait.

**If people want a chapter in the clocked figger's POV then i have to get at LEAST! 10 reviews telling me that they wanna see the next chapter as his POV. so get reviewing**


	14. Taylor's Story

**I know it took me ages but i finialy got it just as i like! i have two other stories so check them out look at the new emmett on and tell me what you think!**

I didn't know who was coming our way, with the exception of Alina. The walls shook randomly while I took a seat on one of the old antique chairs. Love-Live was running around the room and at times I smelt smoke followed by a mumbled "Shit."

After a few minutes the door crumbled to the ground in dirt clumps, but let a path in the middle to get through. Taylor, Addie, Hazel and Alina came in before mud seemed to come and patch up the door way.

I looked at it amazed, one minute it went up in flames and then restored, then next time people entered it crumbled to dirt them turned to mud and rebuilt the door that looked like it was made out of wood.

Taylor came over to me and held my hand as she sat next to me. The others were bussing around the room doing something that I didn't know.

"I made the door crumble, just like Love-Live made it go up in flames. I'll explain how if you would like to hear my story." I couldn't find my voice still in shock about the door so I just nodded, and in return she gave me a small nod back.

"Well like most of us, my story starts of happy but takes a turn for the worse. If I had of had a happy story, well I wouldn't be here or be a nymph. But I will try and spear you my sadness, you're too much of a nice person to have sadness in her head."

A strong zap of sympathetic showed me that almost everyone felt it, with only one exception a low zap of bitterness came just after the sympathy which I think was from Taylor.

"I was born this way, Nymphs are born with a disease that can never be healed or picked up by humans. By the age of 2 an old nymph has found the young one and gets close to the family. The day after their 5th birthday the family dies. With that, the young one is never herding of in the human world again only to have said to have been killed along with the family." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, it sounded so horrible. I could not get my head to wrap around this sickening story.

"The old Nymph takes them away to raise them. The old one has the same disease type as the young one, so that the young one can learn the ways of their type of nymph. Like fairies we have a certain type that we specialize in. I am forest, which is why the door turned to dirt. Because I am a forest Nymph I have the sprit of the forest in my DNA, which then conflicts with my DNA structure which then starts of the disease. Others are sky, Sea, Metal, Fire and Rock. If we fall in love with another Nymph that is of a different disease when we marry them the male becomes one of what the female is so that they can be together, and it is also possible to have children but rear. So now that you understand the basis of being a nymph I can begin my tail.

"Nymphs remember the lead up to losing there family in a vivid detail as if to mock us. My father was a fisherman, who downright refused to go off to World War II saying that his farther had gone to the first war and had come back only to die of the Spanish Influenza and might have survived if he had all of his limbs still. My mother was a housewife and tended to our small cottage that was on a sea cliff with a few other cottages. Kimberley moved into the one right next door to us on the day of my 2nd birthday and invited us around the next night for dinner.

"I remember my mother was jealous of her because I was drawn to her and her wonderful garden, and by the time I was almost 5 she made me promises to never see her again as something she felt was off about her. I had noticed the way she seemed to get lost in the world of her plants at times but thought nothing of it as I found I did too. My farther took us on his boat for a trip onto the open sea on the day after my birthday. But a sudden wind changed and we were in the middle of a storm, and we lost our way to the harbor where we had left the dock. A huge wave crashed down upon us and smashed into the boat, creating a hole in the side of it. My brother Nicholas who was 8 at the time was with me in the cabin as our parents ran around on deck. We were huddled together when we heard screams then no move meant on deck. Nicholas told me to stay in the cabin as he was going to see if our parent were ok. Just asked her left I felt another wave hit the hull of the boat and a muffled out scream. I knew that my family had all gone and I would die soon too.

"I heard a watery voice call out my name before another wave crashed into the side of the cabin creating a hole. I saw the storm had calmed and the sea was once more flat. A head stuck its way into the side. He was so beautiful; I could never forget his face. His blond hair stuck up everywhere even though he was soaking wet it stayed stuck into place, he looked around 8 years older then me by the slowly defining check bones.

"'Taylor, come with me.' He had said to me, in a strong and sweet voice with compassion laced into it.

I don't know what made me want to go with him but I did. I walked over to the hole and jumped out of it, landing next to him. I couldn't swim all that well so I had to be helped by him as he helped to pull me to the little boat that was waiting a few meters away from the sinking boat.

"In the little row boat I noticed as we approached it that Kimberly was sitting inside of it, smiling at our approach.

'Thank you, Collin.' She said sending him a grateful smile. She plucked me out of the water and into the boat wrapping towels around me.

'That's ok Kimberly, anything to help and I hope I see you two again.' He said before waving and diving down into the water.

As we rowed back she filled me in on everything about Nymphs that I told you before and a little more of the technical things.

"Kimberly I haven't seen in years, since I stopped growing, like we all do. Collin I haven't seen since that day but I still hope that he hasn't died at the hand of _Him_. So that is my story."

**Review and check out my other stories!**


	15. A batty situation

**ok so i ahve finially updated.**

**i hope you like this, i decided to do it from this POV even though no one said they wanted it from their POV.**

**will start to tie in with the other story soon, so just look out.**

**CLOAKED FIGGURE POV:**

Ah. For so many years I have been stuck in this form. For so many years I have been hidden, with only a rare killing to gain more powers. I have not been up to my preferred killing styles, a vampire here a shape-shifter there, but I haven't had a good killing since 18 years ago, all because of the bloody angel. The last one was a few actually when I whipped out all of those Water Nymphs.

Sure I have had to keep a close watch on her, I knew that the plane to separate them at birth would never work, but I had to separate them for a little while I worke0d on the next phase of my plane. But if I hadn't been forced to act quickly then my it would have worked out nice and smooth. With paying her collage a bit extra to get her far away on campus.

I am anxiously waiting to gain even more powers from the angels so that I can take out the Volturi. Just the thought of all of their powers makes an evil smile creep onto my handsome face. But with the help of those Cullen's who have talents then I will stand a chance against them.

I slowly hovered on top of the house while they were out hunting, leaving Bella all by her lonesome self. Once I consumed her power Edward would never hear me coming and with all of my shape-shifter blood in me, Alice would just see me as a blind spot.

Transforming into a bat I flew in threw an open window in an office then continued through the open door to find Bella in the kitchen making herself some lunch.

A loud ringing noise blared from the telephone in her pocket making my advanced bat hearing nearly make me deaf.

"Hello,"

"Bella, go into the games room downstairs and await further instructions."

"What? Why?"

"Please just do it."

"Ah ok" she said as she made her way from the kitchen with her sandwich in hand.

I followed her keeping to the shadows and up high.

"Ok I'm here." We had reached a large room that was more than likely the size of the house floor space in just a big open area with a few columns for support. There were all types of gaming equipment with most of it broken.

"Now go over to the big poster of Harry Potter and pull it off the wall." She through a sceptical look at the huge poster before pulling it down to revile a large metal door with a control panel besides it.

"There's a door."

"With a panel next to it, go and place you diamond on the panel and it will open the door for you."

While she had another sceptical look on she pressed the charm onto the panel for a few seconds before the light turned from red to green and the door swung inwards. Taking my chance I flew into the room.

Bella was just taking a step into the room before the voice on the other end called out.

"NO! Shut the door Bella now. Just push it."

I was too far in to get out before the door slammed shut as another person appeared and pushed it shut. Just before I was plunged into the darkness I caught a look of Bella's shocked face as she stayed in the same position as she was in before.

**let me know what you think or if you want to see more chapters in this POV.**

**Jaq**


	16. Average Boy

**Ok so 24 hours later another chapter that although it is short it took me ages today to write it.**

**there is both Bella and HIS POV in this chapter and i have an awsome idea that i came up with right as i was finishing this chapter up. so don't worry i want to have another chapter up soon.**

**review means a faster update!**

**CLOAKED FIGGURE POV:**

So here I was flying around in the Cullen's panic room. Being a bat was a good choice as I could see really well. I had time to look back on this life that I was currently holding in this dingy little town. How I loathed being the centre of attention, I just like to hang around on the outside of things without getting involved much.

Socialising is not on my high list of priorities to do, unless it is a part of a greater plan. Thus I had to infiltrate a family posing as their child who I actually killed, and just shape-shift into them. To keep things up as I aged in that disgusting form I had gone over the real child's family photos and used his father and mother's old pictures to frame a body for myself. This was done general late in the night time when no one was the wiser as to my activities, and if they were during these last few years, well they thought I was an average boy. It was a very good plan if I do say so myself.

Looking around I found a safe on the wall much like the volts that you would find in a huge bank, two couches were in the room –one one the far right side wall with a small table next to it in the corner and the other on the north wall right next to the other side of the table–, a metal door way off to the left which felt cold when I flew over next to it, most likely a blood bank. Smaller rooms led off each one being a small bedroom, why do they need a bedroom, their vampires.

In one room I came across a small hole in the wall where mice had chipped away at. Mice, they sound like a get animal to be able for me to get out of here in.

I changed into a mouse and scurried through the premade tunnel for a few hours before I reached a small hole into a pink room where Blondie and Mr. Tuff guy were having some activities that make the bedrooms in the safe room clear now. Backing out quickly I next emerged into a huge room that had racks full of garment bags on them. Before I could get any further then 30cm out of the wall I was encased in a clear dome.

I could not hear anything but I could see the small vampire with spiky black hair as she slid a sheet of metal underneath me.

Even though I was in the form of a rat I still kept up with her speed as ran down the stairs.

As the dome was quickly lifted I jumped off the sheet of plastic, transforming into a fly mid-air before the blonde male, Jasper, had a chance to grab me.

The front door opened and in stepped the person I loathed the most in this coven of vampires, followed by her mate, Carlisle. I fly and fly until I found a dead corpse of what must have been one of the suddenly left animals as they ran back to Bella.

While feeding off the mountain lions brain I pondered how someone could be so happy, good, and motherly. I disgust me. Just the simple jester of the compassion that radiates off that woman is unbearable! I thought that the Angels were bad, but bloody hell, that woman never stops loving! I can't imagine what she was like in the 70's with all the hippies!

**BPOV:**

Emmett ran into the games room and slammed the door closed, right before I caught a glimpse of a bat looming in the darkness.

"Hey Bells. That was a close one, come on, you are probably very confused as your human brain digests all of the last 2 minutes." He said leading a shocked me back upstairs and into the lounge room where Edward took me in a fierce hug mumbling about almost loosing me, again.

"Ok, hang on a second what just happened?" I asked in a small voice from the little air I got from Edward's hug. He also relished this and lightened up on the hug, before leading me over to the couch.

"That guy that was after Angela was the bat!" Emmett jumped in.

"Can we go back to the start please?"

"Long story short Bella; Alice got a vision of you disappearing and us coming home to find you dead. Edward saw this and called you. Alice then got a call from someone saying that the same guy that was after Angela was also going after you right now, but wanting to get us too. Just after Alice hung up she saw you going to go into the panic room but dying in there instead. We had already sent Emmett back to you because he was the closest to the house." Carlisle spoke in before Emmett had a chance too.

"So why didn't Alice see him earlier?"

"I think that it's because he isn't human or vampire, neither of what Alice has been." **(A/N: remember that was their theory BEFORE the Volturi came in BD)**

We all sat around of a little while before Alice came rushing down from her room holding a mouse in a dome with a metal sheet under it.

"Jasper, grab it as soon as I open the dome." Alice said hurrying over as Jasper got ready to grab it.

It happened so quickly that I missed it.

One minute a mouse was in a dome and the next there was no sign of it as the Cullen's quickly looked around for it while yelling.

Esme and Carlisle walked in from outside.

"Damn I fly just fly outside!" Emmett called out but the rest of the Cullen's continued to search not thinking anything of it for another 10 minutes before giving up that he had gotten away.

"Esme I think there are some mice holes through the house, start in the panic room." Alice spoke up as well all took a seat in the now messy lounge room.

Esme nodded in thanks right as Alice's phone went off.

"Hi."

…

"Yep sure we can go there."

…

"Will be there as soon as we can, and will call you when were in Goldendale."

…

"Bye."

Turning back to face us to fill me in on the details as Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper all went upstairs.

"Were going to Goldendale to meet up with Angela and some others. This concerns all mythological creatures. I'll have Esme call Charlie to tell him were taking you on a holiday. I have some clothes that I'll put into a suitcase for you. All you have to do is to not fall over until were ready in 5 and 37.5 seconds."

Thinking about it after Edward and Alice ran upstairs to pack I relished something that she said _"This concerns all mythological creatures"_, when I remembered something. The pack."

"Alice!"

"Fine Bella call them."

Grabbing my mobile quickly I punched in Seth's number to have him answer on the first ring.

"Hey Bella,"

"Hey Seth, can you get a message quick for the pack to come the Forks and to follow our cars. It is really important that you guys get out."

"Bella, what's going on?"

"Seth can you just do that, there is a huge probable facing mythological creatures. Tell Sam it's not a joke there really is danger." Deciding to repeated Alice I added in "This concerns all mythological creatures"

"Ok, Bella, I believe you. Give us ten minutes and will be there. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere near a place called Goldendale"

"Ok, see you in 10."

"Bye."

"Cya Bella."

**No cliff hanger this time.**

**Jaq**


	17. weren’t you two in the Wizard of Oz?

**So i have finialy updated this story, i had a huge push to update it today when i felt in the mood to do it and it turned out right. this has taken me 7 hours for just over 2,000 words. and i have a huge pile of homework due tomorrow that i have to now do in two hours so you should be lucky.**

**again so for not updating but make my 7 hours of lacking homework by reviewing please. **

**there is a previously only bcause of the 4 month gap of no updates.**

**agin sorry**

**Check out my new story Savior!**

**Previously:**

_"Seth can you just do that, there is a huge probable facing mythological creatures. Tell Sam it's not a joke there really is danger." Deciding to repeated Alice I added in "This concerns all mythological creatures"_

_"Ok, Bella, I believe you. Give us ten minutes and will be there. Where are we going?"_

_"Somewhere near a place called Goldendale"_

_"Ok, see you in 10."_

_"Bye."_

_"Cya Bella."_

**SPOV:**

Getting off the phone to Bella i quickly changed into my awsome wolf form, only to be greated oddly with evryone questioning why i joined in the chat room.

"Seth?"

"Seth, your not patroling tonight?"

"Seth?"

"Seth, what is it." Ah Jacob, so he was changed not Sam, damn.

"why do you need Sam?" Jacob asked annoyed, most likely because i wanted Sam not him.

"hey, Seth just tell us whats happening."

"it's Bella."

"WHAT! What bout Bella! Is she hurt? Did that bloodsucker do something to her." Before he could continue his panic attack i yelled at him.

"JACOB! STOP!"

"hey Seth other people are here too." Quil remarked.

"Yeh" Paul and Embry agreed.

"Sorry. Anyway, Bella just called me, she said that we were all in danger and that they are not joking around. This concerns all mythological creatures. I've told her will meet her in Forks in 10 minutes so that we can go to Goldendale."

"hang on wont we need to stay here to protect people, how do we know that this isn't a trick." Paul jumped in.

"Ah Paul, because i trust them and when they say that there is a danger that concerns all mythological creatures and NOT humans i will go. They need us and we need them unless you want to die. I'm off to find Sam and the others, if your coming meet at my place in 5, with cars."

Before they had a chance to say one more thing i changed back. Thank god i was in my room! Hmm... no to get to Sam and the others.

"LEAH!" i yelled out

"WHAT!" she yelled back, from the other side of the wall where her bedroom was.

"EMERGANCY!"

"SO?"

Before i could respond a loud howl range out around the res, now why hadn't i thought of that? Quickly changing back into my wolf form even more people were in the chat room formaly known as our head.

"Seth you are so odd."

"Meh."

"Hey guys what is it this time?" Sam asked just signing on after me.

I quickly filled them in on everything for the people i hadn't told earlier, no one iterupted, not even Leah for once.

"So, lets go meet the Cullens and see what they have to say aout all of this. I am still unsure about leaving the res unprotected."

"But they aren't the ones in danger this time! We ARE!" god us males and leah can be really thick headed.

"Like I said, will check it out first then decide. Go get cars and drive to Forks, head towards the Cullen's 'home'."

Everyone quickly returned to human form, and once the last person left i bolted to the Cullen's place. Dispite not knowing the exact way i let their fowl scent lead the way.

**BPOV:**

We were all at the cars, with the exception of Alice, who like always was having the aganizing task of deciding her clothing cuts, when Seth charged out of the trees. Before back tracking and running back into the trees. Edward quickly left my side to run into the house before running to the area that Seth disapeared into. Once her emerged with Seth by his side i noticed that Seth was blushing and wearing some of Edward's jeans. Ah so that was what it had been about. Just as the reached us Alice appeared with 3 suite cases, which she shoved into the jeep.

"the guys are coming but are really sceptical about the whole thing, they don't think that you are telling the truth about it. They don't want to leave the res ungarded." Seth quickly explained, before a loud crash came from far away into the woods.

Alice's face went blank before a look of utter horror replaced it and Edward let out a loud growl.

"Guys we have to get out of here now!" **(A/N: i was going to stop it there)** she quickly said. Everything was a blurr around me and when i could focas next i was sitting in the jeep strapped in with Edward next to me, Alice on my other side, Emmett driving and Rosalie in the front seat as we spead down the drive way.

"Seth, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme are in the other car." Edward quickly explained, while Alice was on the phone to someone.

"Here Bella," Alice said handing me her mobile.

"Bella, the bloodsuckers better take care of you. Were going to take a different way and will get to Goldendale before you."

"ok Jake, be careful."

"You too Bella." And with that he hung up.

Turning to Alice she spoke before i could ask. "He called me and that was your phone, you left it on Edward's bed and I grabbed it." She said simply, like that solved everything.

Another loud crash shook the forest on the right side to us but a bit behind us as we left Forks behind us.

On the way we followed Carlisle and the others, with the occasional loud crashing noise before it stopped just after we passed through a town called Elma which was close to Olympia. At this stage Alice looked a little more relaxed, dispite Edward still being on edge.

Even though it was all of us He was after, for once i wasn't the cause of the trouble, the others were. It was odd but i was feeling more protective over Edward, now that he was the one in danger. This made me both strangely odd but happy, that now i could protect him as he has done for me so many times.

We had to stop once just outside of Portland, dispite my protests, Edward wanted me to have a toilet brake and get something to eat. We only pulled into a Maccas so that while i was going to have a human moment Edward lined up to order me something.

It shocked me a little to come out of the bathroom only to find Alice standing there like a statue. "Edward is in the car with you food." She said as she shoved me back into the small bathroom.

"Bella, did you call anyone else after calling Seth?" she asked quickly

"No, no i spoke to him then went out to the car, oh and i tripped on the way to the car but Edward caught me."

"didn't i tell you not to trip in 5.37.5 seconds. Ah anyway that dosen't matter right now. Someone just told Charlie that we weren't going on a holiday and now he is about to call you in 2 seconds to demand that you are come home. For some reason he thinks that your going to Vagas."She said quickly while handing me my mobile.

_Have faith in me, cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe.  
So cling to what you know and never let go.  
You should know things aren't always what they seem._

"Hi cha- dad"

"Bella tell me where you are right now." I could picture his red face as he tried to calm down.

"Don't worry Dad, were just outside Portland on the way to" I quickly glanced at Alice, who mouthed back Calafornia "Calafornia"

"hmm... ok, when will you be back?"

Alice having heard the question held up 3 fingers.

"3 weeks, Alice wants to take me shopping most of the time for things for th wedding." I said it, the W word. Because i brought that up he wont worry about it so long as he knows that I am looking for things for my wedding.

"Ok is Alice or Esme there?" Alice grabbed the mobile from me and pointed towards the door.

Getting the picture i left and she followed, quickly we walked back to the car while she still spoke to Charlie. I didn't care much for what she was saying to him and zoned out so much so that i ran right into Edward who just turned around in time to catch me.

"Oh sorry Edward."

"Thats ok love." He said as he placed a tendr kiss on my forhead. "I was just talking to Carlisle, he thinks it will be about another hour or so before we arrive where Hazel, Elara and Angela's biological mother, told us to go to."

The rest of the ride went by uneventfully as we placed the time with little to no talk, which i must say i was shocked about. Once in Goldendale Alice spoke up and directed us where to go now the we were the leading car.

"It's just outside Goldendale to the northwest. Go along pine Forest rd until there is a right turn into Red Cedar road, then turn left into W Ponderosa dr." She told Emmett as we passed the country club. "Off W Ponderosa dr there is a hidden dirt drive, slow down otherwise you will miss it."

It was half an hour before we got to W Ponderosa dr, and then Emmett couldn't find the driveway until all the vampies got out and looked for it as they walked at a human pace along the side of the road. From sitting in the car i looked to my right and a small person –smaller than Alice- was peeking out from the side of the road. If the baby blue hadn't have showed up against the green background i don't think i would have noticed her.

Slowly getting out of the car i walked over to where she was, the rest of the Cullens had split up half of them at the start of the road, the others at the end and were combing the place for the driveway, so it was just me by myself.

"Are you one of the Cullens?" the little girl in Blue said as she headed over to me. Now that she was closer i noticed that she had baby green wings.

"I'm Bella, I'll be a Cullen soon, but not right now." I replyed.

"Hi Bella, I'm Addie. What are they doing?" she asked pointing to across the road where Emmett could be seen walking through the forest.

"I think he is looking for the driveway, but it's Emmett, you never can tell." Right at that moment Emmett looked up before running over to us.

"Bells you found it." Addie looked a bit overwelled by the sheer size of Emmett. Emmett on the other hand looked like he wanted to pull out all of his short jokes, but for once thought the better of it.

Everyone else hearing Emmett came and Joined us. "Is this everyone?" Addie inquired.

"Yes."

"Hello, my name is Carlisle, This is my wife Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and Bella who you seem to have met." Carlisle introduced everyone else with their mates and pointed out to them.

"I'm Addie, and I'm a water fairy. If you would like to follow me I'll take you to the house and then into the safe house from there." She begain to go back into the forest while we all got back into the cars and followed at a medium pace behind her.

"Hey Alice you should have known Addie already, weren't you two in the Wizard of Oz together?" Emmett said as we drove.

I was in shock as Alice did nothing to retalieat, but knew why a second later when water came out of no where and drumped itself on Emmett. The whole car cracked up with laughter.

After 10 minutes of driving we pulled up to a house that was wood painted in a lavender color, with a white veranda that over looked hills that were to the east of the circular drive way. Wood painted white again held up the roof for a shelter over the door.

Climbing out of the car Addie was waiting for us at the front door.

"Welcome, please quickly take yout things from your cars as they will be moved after we enter, and enter as fast as you can." She shouldn't have said that. In a blurr all the vampires we inside with the bags of luggage and it was only Addie and me outside.

"Don't tell vampires to do things quickly, they take it too seriously." I said as i passed her and walked into the house where all the Cullens were smerking.

**nice long update for my lack of non updating this story sorry.**

**so please review**

**Jaq**

**p.s check out my new story Savior**


	18. Update

So I am just giving you guys and update real quick about my stories.

They are coming, I actually have about 30 hand written pages from when I was overseas that I have to type up, but as soon as I got back from Germany after 4 weeks (3 and a half spent at school) I was straight back into homework for year 11. which is really annoying.

I had been planning on getting something up this weakened however I have a ton of stuff due on Monday which includes and essay, 8 weeks of blogging in German, year 12 psych homework, 5 chapters of math's, voice recording in German and history.

However I will try and update next week end or if I get a free weeknight this weekend, sorry about this, but don't give up on me I have also had personal crap…

I would also just like to take the time to explain about my little brother who is 10 and will be undertaking in the World's Greatest Shave 2010.

He needs help from sponsor though so if you want to sponsor him, even a dollar to two:

.?registrationID=324045

His Youtube video is:

.com/watch?v=kUhLEuFQwSo

Facebook Page:

**.com/?ref=logo#!/pages/Worlds-greatest-Shave-2010-by-10-Year-Old-Boy/285851416585?v=info&ref=ts**


End file.
